


Prompt: Blind  / Takuma Ichijio’s Twin Sister getting blind slowly.

by AngeliCullen



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aido Hanabusa x OC, F/M, Kaname's a bit OOC, Marriage Proposal, OC, Past Abuse, Takuma's Twin Sister (OC), blind, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliCullen/pseuds/AngeliCullen
Summary: Sakura Ichijo is the younger twin sister of Takuma Ichijo and a student of Cross' Academy's Night Class. One day, she broke down out of all sudden, and as he woke up, she felt like her eyes are burning. The doctor of the Cross Academy has shocking news for the young female Aristocrat.But even in this hard time, Sakura Ichijo's Boyfriend Aido Hanabusa could make her happy.
Relationships: Hanabusa Aido/ OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Prompt: Blind  / Takuma Ichijio’s Twin Sister getting blind slowly.

“Sakura Dear, what is wrong with you lately?” The blonde-haired Night Class Student spoke.

“Huh? What are you talking about, Aniki?” A tall, slim woman in a wheelchair spoke. 

“You don’t entirely focus on where you go. I am worried about you dear…” Takuma spoke, sorrow in his voice.

“Honestly? Not even I know what’s wrong with me lately. I don’t have much energy for things I want to do. I also often have trouble reading something. It’s getting on my nerves.” Sakura answered her brother’s question honestly.

“Maybe we should get you checked by the doctor?” The Aristocrat vampire spoke, sorrow was still to be heard in his voice. He loved his sister dearly and won’t ever forgive Rido Kuran what he did to his beloved sister when she still was half a child.

“No, no. I think it will be fine. Don’t worry big bro” The woman with the gorgeous blonde hair spoke. She absolutely hated Doctors. She won’t go. Not going to happen.

Takuma Ichijo only sighed clearly audibly. He knew exactly that his sister hated Doctor’s appointments. He was one of the very few persons who knew why exactly Sakura Ichijo hated it. She was traumatized from her very first visit after the incident with Rido. He remembered their grandfather’s words that were harshly and reluctant towards his younger twin sister.

“Sakura” a man with short brown hair said. It was no one other than the Pureblood Kaname Kuran.

“Yes, Kaname-sama?” Sakura answered. She knew that Kaname too wanted the best for her, being friends with Takuma and her since childhood.

“Your Brother is right. You should visit the doctor. It may be something serious that needs to be treated as soon as possible.” Kaname spoke with his usual cool, calm, and collected tune.

Sakura only sighed and drove with her wheelchair towards her boyfriend Hanabusa Aido. She wanted to know what he has to say, if he’s on her side, or if he’s on the side of her Brother and Kaname.  
“Aido…” the blonde woman began to spoke and looked at her boyfriend, directly in his ice-blue eyes.

“Darling my Dear. Your brother and Kaname-sama are right. You should get yourself checked. You don’t seem healthy to me. Please. You know that you mean the world to me. I only want you to be fully healthy, and don’t want to step in the dark, and I bet you also don’t want to, or?” The blonde-haired royal who was usually all quirky was now fully serious and in the sorrow in his voice was unmistakable to be heard by everyone in the room. Even the ones that don’t know him well.

Again, Sakura sighed. Now she has heard the opinion of 3 different people. 3 Vampires that couldn’t be more different usually. But now, they are all one opinion. She looked down to her feet and could see how her vision became obscured. The last thing the Vampire heard was the voice of her twin brother, calling after her, and soon, she was in the land of dreams. 

Sakura broke down out of all sudden.

Everyone was worried about her, though they are used that she would have neither the strength nor the energy to do specific things and thus needed to rest. 

But none of her friends and classmates, not even her brother Takuma, who knew her the best, would have thought that she would break down out of all sudden.  
Gladly Aido, who stood right in front of her, could catch her just in time so that Sakura wouldn’t land on the floor. 

"Takuma, shall I bring her to the infirmary of the Cross Academy?” Aido asked, picking up his beloved Girlfriend carefully and softly in bridal style as so to not hurt her further. 

But even said man only shook his head. 

“No Aido that would cause too much agitation at the day class. The doctor should come here and check her. Bring her to my room and lay her on my bed. Close the curtains and stay with her. I will bring the doctor and you will stay until I come back, alright?” Aido nodded and did as he was told. He had never planned to leave the side of his beloved significate other. 

The blonde Night Class student with the ice-blue eyes now sat next to Takuma’s Twin Sister and held her hand. To be honest, Aido was afraid of losing her. He loved this woman so much, he was his literal world. 

After some time, that felt like an eternity to even the man that was sitting next to Takuma’s bed where Sakura laid, the twin brother of his beloved came back with the doctor… And Headmaster Cross. At the sight of even this man, Aido hissed and showed his canines. He was ready to kill the headmaster at any moment and won’t hesitate to do so. But he was stopped by a specific ‘event’. Sakura moved and seemed to be in pain. 

“Sakura Dear, what is the matter? Where does it hurt?” Takuma was the first one to ask. He was as worried as Aido, Kaname, and the others. 

“M-my whole body hurts. Especially my eyes. The feel like they are burning ugh” Even addressed woman answered the question honestly.

“Sakura-san, may I have a look at your eyes?” It was the doctor Takuma brought with him who now asked the question. 

Sakura only nodded slightly. She was in pain and didn’t have the energy to answer properly at the moment.

Again, Aido hissed. He did absolutely hate it when someone other touched his soulmate. This time, he was interrupted by Kaname who was about to slap him in the face as he did sometime before. But Sakura stopped Kaname as he gave her brother Takuma a sign that he should calm down even the Brown-Haired Pureblood.

After Kaname calmed down and went back to where he stood before, right next to the door of Takuma’s room, and kept an eye on the blonde-haired male who sat next to his childhood friend’s sister.

“Sakura-san. I have good news, and I have bad news for you. What do you prefer to hear first?” The doctor spoke calmly, stepping back a bit.

The room fell dead silent. No one said a word. No one dared to say a word or make noise otherwise, in fear of the Pureblood Prince. 

Sakura tilted her head slowly to the side, she still was in pain and bit her lower lip until she nearly bleeds. Only her love Aido stopped her by giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. 

After some time, the blonde-haired night class student made her decision. 

“May I hear the bad news first, Doctor-san?” she said with a shy, nearly teary voice. The young Vampire was unsure if she really wanted to hear what he has to say, but her curiosity took the upper hand.

“Alright then, I will get straight to the point: You will sooner or later be blind. I am well aware that this sounds harsh, but this sadly is the truth.” The doctor said while he bowed before her, eyes closed, as a sign of respect towards the noble vampire. 

For some time the room fell dead silent, again. They all knew how she felt now. They all knew that she needed her time. That this was a shock out of all sudden for her.  
After some time Sakura spoke again, she found her courage again. 

“And… the good news is what to be exact?” She spoke with more courage in her voice this time. Still, she held Aido’s hand, who stroke over her’s with his thumb. 

“The good news is: You won’t be in pain for that long. There is a cure.” The doctor again spoke with a firm, calm voice.

Sakura Ichijo’s eyes began to sparkle with joy. She was happy that she didn’t have to deal with this sudden pain any longer.

“And… what exactly is the cure, if I may ask?” It now was Headmaster Cross who spoke.

The doctor replied soon after, and the answer shocked nearly everyone, except for Kaien Cross and Kaname Kuran. 

“The cure is simple. She has to drink a healthy purebloods blood for the whole next week. A wine glass a day will be enough to help her with the pain” Was what the doctor replied to Kaien Cross’ question. 

The sister of the Night Class Vice President tried to sit up, as she wanted to go to her brother, but she was too weak again. It isn’t the first time since she was attacked by Rido Kuran many decades ago, that she sometimes didn’t have enough strength and or energy to do as she wants. But this isn’t the matter at the moment. 

“Uhm… I got a question. May I ask it, even it may sound weird?” Sakura asked.

“Of course, Sakura-san. What is your question? I will answer it, even if it may sound weird.” The doctor replied, friendly, and professional as ever.

“Does it… have to be the blood of a Pureblood? Can it not be the blood of an Aristocrat vampire for example? Because of this, it would be easier for me…” She was afraid that this might sound childish and immature, but curiosity and the fear of rejection from Kaname Kuran took over her.

The doctor shook his head. “Yes, it indeed has to be the blood of a Pureblood vampire. Only like this, you will have the highest possible chance to will get fully healthy again. I deeply apologies for making you go a way that is not easy for you.” He said and bowed again.

“Alright, then it is the way it is now.” The young female blonde said. 

“Kaname-sama? May I talk to you in private? I want to ask you something that is very important for me and my health…” Even the addressed man nodded. 

Kaname knew what Sakura wanted him to ask, but he decided that he will listen to what she has to say anyway. 

“Doctor, thank you for coming here to check on me, I, of course, will do as I was being told by you.” Sakura said and smiled softly at the doctor. 

She then looked at her twin brother with a look in her eyes which means that he should guide everyone outside. 

Takuma did as his sister wanted him to do, and guided everyone outside. The last person to leave the room was her Boyfriend Aido, who at first didn’t want to. He wanted to stay at the side of his beloved, especially in a time like this. But at the sight of Kaname glaring at him, Aido decided to leave. So he kissed Sakura’s hand, forehead, and chin and left the room afterward. 

“Sakura… Did you want to talk with me? Is it about your daily doses of Pureblood blood?” Kaname said with his usual calm and collected voice.

“Yes… Kaname-sama. I apologize deeply for causing trouble for you… But this is the only way that I could erase the pain I am feeling at the moment. It may not be a cure to me getting blind slowly but surely, but at least I will not feel this pain anymore. I again apologies deeply, Lord Kaname-Sama” The younger Night Class student said and tried to bow as a sign of respect. But as always she couldn’t. The pain made it impossible for her. 

“Sakura… You do not have to apologize. It is not your fault that Rido attacked you. It is not your fault, not at all. I know that this is a hard situation for you. So, go ahead and drink my blood. I allow you to do it.” While Kaname spoke, he walked over to the bed so that Sakura could drink his blood and get healthy again.

He had to admit it, he did like her. She was a young woman with fair clean skin, long blonde hair that fell in soft waves over her back, and stopped shortly after her knees.  
Her green eyes seemed like emeralds to others, they shine so brightly that they possibly could light up the dark. She was well educated, even if her grandfather Asato Ichijo locked her at home since the accident with Rido Kuran happened. She helped those in need, no matter of age, gender, social status, or classification.  
The brown-haired Pureblood smiled softly. 

“If you want to, you can drink now. I want you to get healthy again, Sakura” The royal vampire spoke softly.

Still, Sakura was a bit unsure, but Kaname’s soft look in his eyes made her do it. She bit him in his wrist. 

For the next week, she would always want to meet Kaname in private. Bad tongues claimed that she had an affair with the Pureblood Prince, when in reality; she just wanted to get healthy again and thus had to drink the Lord’s blood. 

And it helped. She felt a little bit better each day and was completely healthy again after one week. As the day came where she was healthy again, she kissed her boyfriend stormily.

After one week had passed, Aido wanted to meet with his beloved Girlfriend at a clearing in the forest. The only person who knew was her twin brother Takuma, who helped her get there. Once there, her brother sat her down and returned back to the moon dorm.

When Aido was sure that Takuma was gone and that his beloved other half was sitting comfortably, he went to his knees and pulled out a small wonderful decorated box and opened it with the words.

“My Lady Sakura Ichijo. You are the love of my life. The reason why I am happy. The reason I am alive. The reason why I smile each and every day. You fill my day with sunshine. My heart skips a beat when I see you smile. You are the reason I get I get every day. You make my life complete. Now, let me ask you, my beloved princess, Sakura Ichijo. Will you marry me, Hanabusa Aido?” While he spoke, he looked at his love. Directly in her emerald green eyes. 

Sakura had her hand over her mouth and was crying slightly. She would have never thought that Aido would love her even though she was blind. But she had heard her answer just now. 

“YES! Yes, I want to marry you, Aido!” was all Sakura Ichijo, who would be called Hanabusa Sakura in the future, could say. 

The two happily kissed each other passionately and ignored the world around them completely. 

After they broke up the kiss, Aido carried the soon-to-be Hanabusa Sakura in bridal style back to the Cross Academy.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first "prompt". I am well aware that this more a whole fanfiction, but I tried my best.
> 
> I would be happy if you could leave some suggestions on what I could do better :D
> 
> Anyways, have a great time reading!


End file.
